


taako & angus let the cat out of the bag

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: angus parent AUs [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (sort of), Families of Choice, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secrets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: angus is actually taako’s son but taako kind of forgot to tell anyone about it (oops)





	taako & angus let the cat out of the bag

It’s Friday, which means everyone is swarming the kitchen for dinner. Taako and Lup, with Angus holding necessary utensils, were preparing the food. 

Seated at one side of the table, the one Magnus carved himself, was Barry, Magnus, Davenport, and Merle. From the grimace on Magnus’ face, and the sweeping gestures Merle was making, it was obvious the dwarf was talking about “gardening.” Barry’s face was blank. Davenport was watching Merle with clear distress. 

Lucretia sat several seats down from their little group, not uncomfortable, but out of place. 

Kravitz was busy, but would be home later in the evening. He never missed a dinner, ever. 

“You know, Koko, Angus here is becoming quite the chef,” Lup said, hip bumping the boy detective. 

“Natch, it’s in his blood,” Taako said, as Angus offered him a whisk. 

“I didn’t know your parents were cooks!” Lup said, “Our little Fantasy Linguini!” 

It is then, right there, in that moment, that Taako realized what he had done. Or, really, what he hadn’t done. 

After so long keeping up the pretense of Random Boy Detective and Random Elf Wizard Passing By, Taako didn’t even consider there was no use anymore. 

When he had pretended to not know Angus on the train, sending a wink his way before beginning their charade, he had no clue Magnus and Merle were going to be (and had been) permanent fixtures in his life. 

And when Taako got his memory back, and The Hunger was gone, there were so many more recelations to be had and lives to start again. 

Taako stared down at Angus and realized he had forgotten to mention that everyone’s favorite detective was also his son. 

From the expression on Angus’ face, he must have come to a similar realization. 

Taako cleared his throat. “Quick thing, seems like ol’ Taako might have forgotten to make an important announcement awhile ago.” 

That was effective enough. Everyone’s eyes were on him. 

“You okay, Taako?” Magnus asked, seeming to notice he was actually being serious. 

Taako’s ears twitched, and Lup’s eyes narrowed. 

“Oh, I’m great!” Taako said, voice high. “Just try not to get too pissed.” 

Angus shuffled closer to Taako, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Taako, I’m hungry, if you could just get on with it,” Merle said. 

Angus decided to take the plunge. “Taako is my dad!” 

There was a brief silence, then Magnus and Lup began to coo. 

“Congratulations, Angus, Taako,” Lucretia said, “How long ago did you finalize the papers?” 

“Y-yes, congratulations,” Davenport said, “you’re going to be a great father, Taako.” 

“We’re stuck with the kid now, huh?” 

“Thank you, really,” Taako began, and the edge in his voice put an end to the stream of positivity pouring from his family. 

“But what Angus was trying to explain is that, uh. Your boy, well, Angus has been my son the whole time,” Taako said, hugging Angus to his side. 

“I’m sorry?” That was Barry. 

“You need to work on your delivery, Taako, because that wasn’t a funny joke,” Lup said. 

“Because it’s not,” Taako said, “Angus is my kid.” 

“What do you mean, you didn’t even know him on the Rockport Limited,” Magnus said, to which Merle added his agreements. 

Angus jumped in. “Actually, Sir, that was a little act! After...Taako’s show ended, it became difficult for me to continue working with the militia with Taako acting as my dad,” he said, “so we decided to pretend to be strangers while I worked!” 

“I still supervised the brat,” Taako said, “but Angus is an independent kid. As long as he checked in with me, he was free to sleuth.” 

“I guess, we just were so used to pretending, we forgot we didn’t have to anymore,” Angus said. 

Lup said heavily into the nearest chair. 

He couldn’t wait till Kravitz got home.

**Author's Note:**

> i would write like an actual long fic following their life together but i’m terrible at finishing wip


End file.
